callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Stand-in/Transcript
After walking past the vault Dempsey: "Hey? Hey!? Is there anyone out there? We're stuck in this room!" Nikolai: "Hello, there is a Russian stuck in a room. This is not good." Richtofen: "Excuse me, is there anyone out there that would be willing to help? Hello?" After knifing the vault first time Nikolai: "I'm blind, I'm blind, in my eyes!" Dempsey: "Holy shitballs, me too. What did you do Richtofen!?" Richtofen: "I did nothing. Where's the light switch? Oh. I think I found a lever. Maybe this will turn on the lights." Dempsey: "Oh OW!. Let go, that's.... not... a... LEVER! Richtofen!" Richtofen: "Ha ha! Shhh! Did you hear that?" Nikolai: "Uhh, Sounded like someone outside. Hey, you! Hey! I need vodka!" Richtofen: "Hello? Could you help us? There must be a blown fuse or something. It's dark in here." (Takeo throws up) Dempsey: "Oh man, that's wet" After staying at the vault Dempsey: "Oh for the love of, Richtofen, just cause the lights ain't on doesn't mean I can't kick your ass. (Slaps Richtofen, ''Richtofen falls to floor') Now get your finger out of mine!'"'' '''Nikolai: "You know, I kept the power off my entire first marriage.....first wife looked like Nikolai too much... ugh." Richtofen: "It's so dark and quiet! Anyone up for a game?" After putting the fuse in the fuse box Richtofen: "Ah much better, now I can see the problem. We must have gone too far in the future. Look, the teleporter is completely broken. The time circles are damaged. We'll have to remove them--" Dempsey: "Wait, you took us here on purpose!? Where are we?" Richtofen: "A better question Dempsey is..." Nikolai: "Oh look at this blinkey light, oh what´s this button do?" Richtofen: "Nikolai, NOOOOOOOOO!!!!"''' (MDT Security System turns on) Richtofen: "Oohhh great Nikolai, you just activated the MDT security system." Nikolai: "Good!" Richtofen: "Excuse me! You outside, ja.. the handsome one. We need to locate the power sources of the security system. They look like little half .. domes with a hole on top ..kinda like a big.. forget it. If you destroy those it should shut down the security system." Staying at the vault Dempsey: "This force field is good for something, keeping me away from 'Mr. Touchy Feely' over there." Richtofen: "Oh with situations like this make me wish I haven't erased their.......I mean.....(sings) force field, force field stuck behind a force field." Nikolai: I can destroy these force fields with Russian head smash... Grr..! Argh..! Oh... I have headache... After destroying the generators (solo dialogue) Dempsey: "Okay, that did the trick." Richtofen: "Ah yes, Takeo can you hand me that screwdriver?" (Takeo throws up) Dempsey: "Ok... ew". Richtofen: "Is that all he's going to do this trip?" Nikolai: "TAKEO! Let's dance you barfing fool!" Richtofen: "So now that they're occupied I've been wondering, could you do a special errand for me? I need you to retrive a very important device, it looks like a long, stiff, hard, golden rod... With fingers on the end, Aaaoohh, delightful.". Staying at the vault Dempsey: "At least there aren´t any fucking zombies in here... I feel like i´m on vacation." Nikolai: "Wait, my eye-sight is clear, my hands do not shake... aaah! I´m...SOBER! " After giving Nikolai the vodka bottle (co-op dialogue) Dempsey: "Okay that did the trick." Richtofen: "Ah yes, Takeo can you hand me that screwdriver?" (Takeo throws up) Dempsey: "Ok... ew." Richtofen: "Is that all he's going to do this trip?" Nikolai: "Oh I have such a headache. I need vodka! Dempsey: "Now is not the time for drinking Nikolai!" Nikolai: "I heartly disagree! Now is perfect time for drinking." Richtofen: "Ah yes vodka! That will give me the distraction I need.......I mean......good idea." Nikolai: "See Tank? It always good time for drink."﻿ After getting the Golden Rod (Solo dialogue) Nikolai: "It´s going to be sad, to leave this time. Richtofen, I hope your leading us to more vodka, and less zombies!" Richtofen: "The generator will be mine! And theres only ONE more thing I need! HAHAHA!?" Fixing the broken fuse Richtofen: "Thank you again stranger, perhaps we will see you another time.. goodbye!" Dempsey: "Yo ''sauerkraut, never did tell us why were here--"'' Richtofen: "All in good time my clever Dempsey, all in good time!" (Takeo throws up) Richtofen: "Oh.. that´s what you get for eating raw fish!" ('''Crew teleports away)''' Category:Transcripts Category:Easter eggs